Wade Abram
Wade Abram is a student at the Etheran Academy who is the latest host for Asclepius, the Greek God of Healing. He is a member of the Core Four and one of the protagonists in Young Gods. Biography Early Life Hailing from the Chicago, Illinois area, Wade was put up for adoption by his biological parents shortly following his birth. Due to the closed adoption, he has grown up never knowing the identities of his birth parents. However, he has little to no desire to seek them out, viewing his adopted parents Heather and Thomas as the only parental figures he needs and wants despite their strict and often overbearing methods. Owning a business together, they were able to raise Wade in a stable, upper middle-class environment located in the suburbs. Even from a young age, Wade has displayed a stunning level of intellect, particularly in math and science. His parents, valuing education intensely, enrolled him in private schooling since day one. He flourished there up until the age of thirteen, in which his Awakening occurred. While Wade was excited about his newly discovered status as a deity, enjoying the sense of individuality it granted him, his parents were not as thrilled as they feared for his safety and ability to care for himself away from home. In the end, they came to terms with Wade leaving home but always worry about him when he's away at school. Underclassman Years At the start of his first year, Wade found himself the victim of bullying by Quinn Harper, a fellow first year. For reasons unbeknownst to him, she teased and tormented him publicly, even going as far to coin the crude nickname "Assclap", a play on Asclepius, that she and other students used for him. Never sticking up for himself, he suffered quietly and internally harbored a dislike for her. Under the impression that Quinn hated him, he became increasingly confused by her want to hang around him. In the mean time he formed a rather close social circle with his fellow healers, all of which disapproved of Quinn's behavior and abrasive personality. In their second year, the two somehow became friends despite Wade's apprehension, though he never outgrew his tendency to yield to her wishes and do whatever she asked of him. At some point the two became best friends, and Wade began to develop a romantic attraction to her. Thankfully the feelings were mutual, and they started to date in their third year. Now at the start of their fourth year, Wade and Quinn have been a couple for an entire year's time. Appearance Wade's standout features are his large, doe-like amber eyes with long eyelashes, showing both his innocence and femininity. His fair skin is covered in moles from head-to-toe. He has a heart-shaped face with full, rosy cheeks, a button nose, and pouty lips. Wade is of average height and build. A t-shirt with a flannel and jeans is his outfit of choice unless he's on duty in the infirmary, but even then he's never seen without his blue high-top Converse. While he has good posture, his shoulders are always drawn in close when he walks as if trying to make himself look invisible. Wade's voice is middle of the road, neither deep nor high. He always sounds anxious as he talks very quickly with multiple cracks in his voice. Personality Wade almost always seems high-strung and anxious, manifesting itself in his uneven voice, sweaty palms, and his consistent clumsiness. It's as if he doesn't understand the space in which his own body and limbs occupy, causing him bump into or knock things over. Regrettably, spilling drinks is his past time. He is exceptionally kind and patient, even to strangers, and he desires to help others even at his own expense. This often means that he is reduced to a door mat by those wanting to take advantage, getting walked all over. More often than not, Wade is too shy or nervous to stick up for himself. However, he can be emotional and become scorned in certain circumstances, such as repeated torment. Wade's tendency to bottle things up means that he may explode at a later time to catastrophic measures. He also has a toxic desire to do better in academics than others, seeking praise and recognition beyond that of a normal student as a means to supplement his low self-esteem. Wade is easily made jealous. He is envious of others excelling past him academically, thus causing him to spend exorbitant amounts of his time studying. He is periodically jealous of the physical appearance, confidence, or popularity of other boys. He often yearns for both verbal and non-verbal reassuring from his teachers and friends, in particular Quinn, who is his girlfriend. However, in the setting of his healing classes Wade is looked up to by his peers for his adept skill and thus blossoms in those social situations, becoming much more talkative and confident. Otherwise, he tends to be quiet and avoids voicing his opinions too much, fearing ridicule. He has a particular interest in science and math. Wade finds joy in doing his homework, and can often be found reading material outside what is necessary of his academic courses. He also loves birds, and owns two pet sun conures. In his free time he likes to play video games, usually World of Warcraft and Hearthstone. He loves pizza but is otherwise a picky eater. Blue is his favorite color, which he often uses in his wardrobe. He has an irrational fear of water, particularly if it is deep and dark. Powers As a patron God of healing, it comes as no surprise that Wade is exceptional at mending wounds and reversing illnesses. His healing powers are focused through his hands, which he hovers over the afflicted areas of his target. The sensation is that of a warm, soothing feeling, taking away pain. Not only can he heal superficial abrasions, but also deeper, more life threatening wounds, as well as internal harm and disease, albeit by expending much more focus and energy. Wade often needs to rest his powers after huge endeavors. Wade has a passive regeneration ability, causing him to automatically heal over time from any form of damage. This also means that he is the perfect picture of health, unable to get sick or catch disease. This can have undesirable side effects though, for example preventing him from becoming intoxicated when imbibing alcohol. Depending on the severity of the damage sustained, it may take longer for him to regenerate, and cause him to exist in a fatigued, or sometimes bed ridden state until sufficiently healed. Historically, the host of Asclepius has exhibited the ability to resurrect the dead, however doing so has been prohibited. Regardless, Wade's thirst for knowledge and to test the limits of his own abilities has caused him to secretly use the ability on dead animals, namely birds, that he finds on walks around school grounds. He has successfully resurrected several small creatures, but has never dared to use it on something larger, let alone a human.Category:Characters Category:Greek Pantheon